Degrassi, Season 6
by SheGoesThere
Summary: JEMMA. Emma's now at Lakehurst trying to get away from all the drama. Jay is still stuck at Degrassi. Both of them are trying to be 'friends'..whatever that means. Will Lakehurst & Degrassi still have a problem or will everything be ok?
1. Here Comes Your Man Part 1

Emma had spent the summer trying to miss 'Independent' ... it was harder than she thought, but only seeing Jay once a week was getting easier, and less attaching.

It was finally her first day at Lakehurst, meaning her first day of senior year.

As she walked down the school of Lakehurst, she was regretting her decision. It was nothing like Degrassi, kind of sketchy, more scary.

She didn't even want to know the type of drama that went on here.

As she finally found her first class, she looked around seeing people talking to another, not one person talking or even noticing her.

Great. Just great.

Emma bit her lower lip but found a brown haired girl sitting in the back of the class, lost in her own thoughts.

The seat next to her was open but with the girls bag on it, Emma went on over but then debated on asking or not.

Why not!

What else did she have to loose?

"Um, excuse me, can I sit here, please?" Emma asked tentatively.

The girl looked up at her, smiled good-naturedly and said, "Sure! Just let me move my bag first. I keep it here so that creeps like the asshole in front of us don't sit next to me."

"You know you love me," a male voice from the seat in front of us said.

The girl rolled her eyes to Emma, "That's Lucas, but who cares. I'm Mia." She smiled kindly.

"I'm Emma" she replied, sitting down and smiled back to the girl.

So, you're new, right?" Lucas asked again.

Mia snapped at him, "She hasn't been here even an hour Lucas!"

"Jesus, Mia." He snapped, "I can't be nice?" he glared at her and stormed off.

Emma pierced her lips, awkwardly sitting there as Mia put her head in hands and then looked at Emma, "Sorry," she muttered, "me and him have... a history."

Emma just nodded, trust her, she understood.

"Like, had a baby a year ago and I'm taking care of her and I'm not dating him anymore kind of history." Mia explained.

Emma raised an eyebrow. Wow. She REALLY understood. Emma shifted uncomfortably and looked down at her phone.

Jay texted her now and then.

Today's text: How's 1st day of skewl?

Mia went on and said, "I'm thinking about switching schools... can't stand how he flirts with other girls... or stand his friends that think they can treat me like trash."

"Everyone thinking your some slut, like you didn't mean anything to him..." Emma drifts off, remembering all that heartbreak.

Mia blinked and looked at her, muttering, "Exactly."

"Alright everyone." The teacher came in and Emma turned to listen to the new lesson from her new teacher in her brand new school.

She didn't notice Mia's eyes still on her.

Emma stood outside her school waiting for her ride at the end of the day as Mia came running out towards her.

"Emma!" she called.

Emma was looking down at her phone, Sean was going to pick her up but he sent her a text Jay was going to, saying he got 'caught up' in something... no doubt Jay just asked for him to bail.

Emma sighed but then turned to see Mia.

"Hey Mia." She greeted.

Mia smiled softly and suggested, "I-I just thought we could hangout sometime." She looked down then back up, "It was really cool you understand and I thought we could talk about it sometime?"

"Sure." Emma nodded at her, she must of got the jester Emma was once pregnant too.

Emma then heard an engine roar and knew Jay's civic too well, seeing the orange car ride up into Lakehurst.

"I got to go." She told Mia, after staring at the car.

"Whose that?" Mia asked as Jay stepped out.

Emma's mouth dropped a bit. Jay was good looking, everyone knew that, the best you'll see in Degrassi probably. But now? He may be the best in Toronto itself.

He was more built, and threw away that silly old black hat, showing off his brown shaggy hair. Still had that sexy little smirk though as he caught Emma's eyes.

God... all that was new with her was a tan.

"Your man?" Mia asked Emma who blinked and finally looked at her.

"That's **my** history." She told her.

"Gotcha..." Mia drifted, watching Emma go. So this was who got her pregnant?

"How was first day?" Jay asked as Emma got closer. Oh god, even his voice was more built.

Did that even make any sense?

He informed, "I texted you."

She opened his passanger door and asked, "You did? I didn't get it? It was good." She lied twice and got in.

Damn you, Sean.

Jay gave a wierd look but got inside too, "Alright. I'll take you home." He started the car.

Cause this is what 'friends' do.


	2. Here Comes Your Man Part 2

"Emma, this is Jane." Mia introduced the blonde to her friend.

Emma smiled as Jane waved happily, "Hey." A little too happy for looking like a punk girl?

Oh well, made things more interesting. She could see herself being good friends with these two.

They sat in the Dot, they had the Dot before Degrassi did, different lunch times.

Spinner was there though, ofcourse, he worked here.

He gave Emma a small nod when noticing her but then noticed her ignore him.

Mia went on to Emma, "So I hope you don't mind... I kinda told her you had a past like me."

"Guess there's not secrets in Lakehurst." Muttered Emma to then breath, "Kind of relieved."

Degrassi was full of secrets and betrayl. No more of that, no more of Degrassi.

"So where is she? Or he?" Jane asked Emma.

"Who?"

"Baby." Mia replied.

Emma froze.

Silence.

Emma stuttered but then explained slowly, "Um... I gave her up to my mom's friend... she was like another mother to me."

"And the guy?" Mia asked Emma, "Are you still with him?"

"No."

"Really?" Mia giggled, "Why's he like, picking you up from school and stuff?"

"We're friends." Emma began to feel hot and shakey.

"right." Jane said with a laugh.

Emma got up quickly, she couldn't breath, "Maybe this was a mistake."

"Wait. We're sorry." Mia said grabbing her and added, "We really think you'd be a good new member to our dysfunctional group." She nodded behind her to a booth.

"To your left you have Lucas." Jane introduced, going around that booth of kids who waved to Emma.

Emma recognized Lucas, Mia's ex from the other day.

"Also my brother." Jane muttered.

"Who isn't really in the group, just kind of bothers us with his annoying friends, Johnny and Draco." Breathed Mia, crossing her arms.

A long blonde hair guy who liked army pants way too much winked at Emma, she tried to hide her disgust but finally let out a gross groan when the redhead with a hoody puckered his lips at her.

"Sup, hottie?" he asked, "names Draco."

"Ew." Emma said out loud, Mia and Jane laughed out loud. Yup, they were going to be friends.

"Take it from me." A voice said behind her and Emma turned to a long strawberry haired girl, "You don't want to be friends with these people." She snickered.

"Good luck." A girl with light brown hair behind that girl said, holding a guys hand.

They left giggling and Emma looked at Mia who rolled her eyes.

"That's Holly J." She pointed to the strawberry haired one.

"My very own Paige Michealchuck." Emma said, that's who the girl reminded her of, rich clothes and snobby.

Everyone gave Emma looks, clearly not knowing who Paige was.

"Nevermind."

Jane added and pointed to the brown hair girl and the boyfriend, "And that's her minion, Anya... and Anya's boyfriend who is VERY sex deprived... Sav."

They all laughed and kept on conversing.

Emma looked down at her vibrating phone.

Jay: Em, txted you twice, wut r u doing?

Jay: Call me.

Emma looked away from her phone and just dug it into her purse.

Meanwhile, Jay stood inside his auto class alone and chucked his phone at the wall.

It crumbled into bits.

He couldn't do this anymore. He **knew **what Emma was doing, she was trying to push him away.

He had to find her.

Luckily, Spinner had texted him.

Spinner: Ems at the Dot... got sum new friends.

Jay grabbed his keys from on his desk and left Degrassi, on his way to the Dot.

Lucas sat in the booth at the Dot with everyone still, in thought, Mia seemed to be getting rather close to the new girl, since his own sister turned on him and wouldn't help his situation with Mia, maybe the new girl could help?

Emma was at the counter, Jane asked if she could get them another round of some cokes, so Emma nervously waited for Spinner.

Lucas decided this was his chance to go 'make' friends.

"You sure you're not too embarrassed to talk to me infront of your new friends?" Spinner taunted Emma.

Emma glared at him and said, "not like we were ever friends Spinner."

"Whatever. I just don't like what your doing." He bittered. His best friend was heart breaking over her and she was just blowing him off like he didn't matter.

"What am I doing, Spinner?" Emma snapped.

"Are you joking!" yelled Spinner and went to grab her arm so he could talk to her in the back when somebody, Lucas, grabbed her other arm and stepped infront.

"Hey." Lucas growled, "Back off."

"Excuse me?" Spinner snapped.

"Don't touch her." Warned Lucas, standing nose to nose with Spinner until a tall, built body moved his way very threatening infront of Lucas.

"No." Jay said, eyes burning with fire into Lucas', "**You **don't **touch her.**" He said sternly.

Emma knew this look in Jay, it was NOT to be fucked with. She helped Lucas by removing his hand off her arm.

"Whose that?" Jane asked Mia back at the booth where everyone stared intensely.

"That's Jay." Mia said with a smirk, she hoped he'd punch out Lucas for hitting on her. Not knowing that Lucas was actually making nice with Emma, to get Mia to talk to him again.

"Her man?" Jane asked her and Mia snickered.

"No, not her man." Mia confirmed, remembering Emma denying Jay. Why would you let go of a guy like that?

Jane laughed, "Oh whatever, that's so her man."

Lucas and Jay continued to stay nose to nose, ready to fight.


	3. CAN'T HARDLY WAIT

"Wait, wait. Stop!" Emma exclaimed, running between Lucas and Jay, putting her hands on Jay.

He's probably the only one she could control in this situation.

"Emma, move." Jay said through clenched teeth.

Who did this guy think he was? Putting his hand on HIS Emma?

"let's go, bud." Snickered Lucas, putting arms out and waiting for a fight.

"Not your bud, and don't ever lay your dirty paws on her again." Jay threatened, moving closer until Emma grabbed his hand and tried tugging him/

"Jay, lets just go." Emma begged.

Jay kept glaring at Lucas but softened when he felt Emma's tiny hand grip his hand tighter.

He turned and breathed, giving a nod and followed her out.

It was raining, so Emma was trying to get to his car, "Jay, come on! It's raining. We can just go to my house."

Emma gave a look, as soon as Jay came out, we looked like he was ready to go, but then he slowed down his pace.

They stood there in the rain.

Emma shook her head, confused, "What!"

"Going to Lakehurst was one thing, but now totally trying to forget Degrassi? You think it's that easy huh?" Jay yelled at her over the rain, "Can't wait to start a new life eh?"

Emma's eyes were getting blury and ran a hand through her already wet hair.

"What are you talking about!" she yelled.

"YOUR TRYING TO FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING!" He shouted infront of her.

Emma stopped. Stopped everything. Stopped pretending to be stupid, stopping pretending not to care...

"IS THAT SO WRONG?" Emma yelled back at him, tears running down her already wet face.

She cried a bit more and he looked away, shaking his head.

Emma said through clenched teeth, "What you did to me was..." she shook her head, she couldn't explain the pain he put her through. "I can't sleep, I barely eat... this is the only chance I have." She said pointing back at the Dot which had Lakehurst in it.

"I thought we over that, I thought you forgave me?" Jay desperately asked.

"I did! And I want to forget you!" Emma yelled and then shut her mouth.

All you could hear was the rain now. And one thud of thunder.

"Fine!" Jay growled, grabbing his keys and walking around her.

"Jay wait." Emma cried.

"No." Jay said, opening his door and said, "You want me out of your life?" he got into his car, "You got it, Emma."

He slammed the door shut and with that, raced out of the parking lot.

Emma stood there in the rain, tears streaming down her face.


	4. TRUE COLORS

Emma was trying to enjoy a party that weekend, but what Jay had said stung inside of her for days.

"_You want me out of your life, you got it Emma!"_

Emma put down her beer and put a hand on her head, where was Mia?

She came here with her, where was she?

Emma got dizzy.

"Hey, you alright?" Lucas came around and caught her before she fell. This was his party after all, didn't want no kids barfing or passing out.

Maybe she drank to much...

She looked up and then saw Lucas to then have her blood boil. Him! It was all his fault.

"Let go of me." Emma snapped, shoving him off.

Two others, Draco and Johnny, saw this and turned to watch the scene.

"Woah!" Lucas said, putting his hands up in defense. He was just trying to help.

Emma glared at him and said, "Your just like them."

"Like who?" Lucas asked Emma like she was going crazy.

"Guys! Who try to pretend their good." Emma said through clenched teeth.

That hit Lucas, he glared back at her.

Emma bittered slowly, "Your a loser." She pushed past him, "Leave me alone." She stumbled a bit but found some stairs and went down them, hoping to find the front door.

"Did you put it in her drink?" Draco whispered to Johnny.

"Yup. Nic dropped a ruff in Mia's too." Johnny told him.

Nic nodded at them, standing near a couch other people partied around, where Mia was knocked out cold on.

"Shit, she didn't drink all of it." Darco said, going to Emma's only half left beer then sighed, "I'll go take care of it."

He went downstairs, following Emma to which was actually the basement.


	5. Eyes Without A Face PART 1

"Hello?" Emma said, it was dark down in the basement.

...guess this wasn't the way to the front door.

Oh god.

She swore she heard movement.

Draco moved through the darkness, "Emma, Emma" he said, "Being a new girl at Degrassi... you should of been nicer to us."

"Whose there?" Emma whimpered.

Suddenly hands grabbed her hips and Emma felt herself shoved harshly against the wall and someone put their mouth on her neck, sucking and biting. She cried out.

"STOP IT!"

Flashbacks came to her.

_"Damn it, Peter…get off of me!" Emma yelled, beyond scared, trying to kick at him and crawl up. This wasn't the Peter she dated. There was something scary in him, something that she didn't see before._

_"Peter, please," Emma begged desperately._

"Shut up!" Draco yelled, covering Emma's mouth and ripping at her clothes.

Emma panicked and shook her head, no no no, not again. She scratched as hard as she could at Dracos face and he backed up, bringing his hand to his stinging face.

"YOU BITCH!" he held his face in pain.

Emma dove for her phone and was already dialing Jay's number.

Draco pierced his lips madly and ran after her, "Boy friend can't help you now." He grabbed her phone and snapped it then back handed her.

Emma hit the ground and groaned and slowly got up, crawling backwards.

"Please, whoever you are... stop... please." She cried hard.

She shut her eyes tight, not wanting to go through this again. She shut her eyes so tight she didn't notice the lights go on.

But Draco did, and saw the back door to run out of it as fast as he could before the person came down.

"Emma?" Jane asked, coming down the stairs.

Emma was shivering and crying, she had redness on her cheek and scratches around her chest, her skirt almost ripped apart.

"Oh my god." Jane covered herself and ran to Emma.

Emma jumped but then looked up to see Jane and cracked, crying harder into her arms.

"I'll go get Lucas!" Jane told Emma, going to rise up before Emma grabbed her.

"no please. Don't!" she cried and shook more, "He's... he's the last person I saw... I don't know who did this to me."

"It's ok... shush... it's ok." Jane stayed back and hugged her more.

No... her brother... he wouldn't of done this.

Would he?


	6. Eyes Without a Face Part 2

**Okay guys, so I know Mia and Lucas' girl is really 4 in the series and named Izzy but I'm going to change her to two and her names Effy. If you can't see what's going on, I'm trying to get everyones kids the same age so maybe I'll do a fic with them and their children...and maybe long lost children. If you don't notice the names, I'm taking Effy, Cook, Cassie and some more characters from the show SKINS, look them up if you need a picture of what they look like. But this is only a mayb... and to show you guys why its wierd I'm making so many people pregnant or have kids, or changing their kids names! ENJOY**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Someone did that to Emma and the last person she remembers is you!" Mia yelled at Lucas in front of Lakehurst school that Monday.

Jane had come to Mia's after making sure Emma got home safe.

"How could you think I did that!" Lucas yelled at Mia.

"Once upon a time you pressured me into sex Lucas." Mia sneered.

There daughter, Effy, was going to be protected from her father, no matter what! Mia promised her baby that when she gave birth to her. Lucas will never be allowed near her ever again!

"I would never!" Lucas yelled to notice people walk by and lowered his voice, "...I would never try to rape anyone. Mia I loved you!" he exclaimed.

"Bye Lucas." Mia bittered in disgust and stormed off.

Emma, meanwhile, skipped the day of school and stared across her room laying in her bed.

"Emma?" Spike came in with a bowl of soup, "Feeling any better?"

Emma blinked and faked a smile, "Little bit. Thanks mom." Spike just smiled and gave her the soup, and then left for work.

When Emma heard Spike leave the house, she threw the uneaten soup at the wall, and soup splashed everywhere with the glass.

Emma dug in her closet.

Fine.

If boys kept attacking her, must mean she was putting herself out there huh?

Must be a slut or something, so maybe she should come off a bit more obvious?

Emma grabbed one of her shirts and ripped it up.

She sat infront of her make up mirror and got out her cover up. She breathed heavily, staring at the little bruise under her eye before she pounded on some cover up.

Tonight, she'll have some fun.

Emma now wore long black heeled boots with a jean skirt and white see through tank top, black bra showing off just as much as it showed off her cleavage. She wore mascara and a bit of eye liner with some dark red shiny lipstick. She put her hair in long curls and then threw on a purple see through lacey sleeve sweater that only went down to below her breast.

There.

Perfect.

Time for some good ol' Ravine time.


	7. Working For The Weekend

"Dude." Sean groaned, walking into Jay's classroom, "Do you ever take a break?"

Jay looked up from grading papers and snickered, "nope."

Sean held a sleepy baby Cook who was now a bit bigger, and rocking his daddys blonde curls he got from Sean. His big sleepy green eyes looked at Uncle Jay in wonder.

"Jay it's the weekend. Time to go home." Sean told his friend.

Jay snapped "Who cares what the hell I'm doing, Cameron." He gave him a look. Seriously. What did it matter?

He had nothing else in his life anymore.

Jay then glanced at Cook and sighed, "It's late. Shouldn't he be asleep?"

"That's what I said." Sean said, smiling weakly, "Can you watch him tonight? Ellie and me have barely slept and we figured since you were up..."

"I'll take the guy tonight, but that's it for this week." Jay confirms, taking Cook from Sean and laying him on a car hood.

"mhmmm." Sean sleepily nodded and walked off.

Jay looked at Cook and watched him play with one of his tools. God... he couldn't help but picture Cassie playing when Cook came over.

Then he'd imagine Emma come from behind, cradling Cassie.

But no... Emma and his life didn't turn out perfect like couple Sean and Ellie.

No.

There life was played with and fucked with, and were given shit.

Jay finally looked down at his ring and pulled it off his finger, throwing it in a drawer inside his desk.

It was really over.


	8. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

"We're friends right?" Spinner asked Jay over the phone, "Look, all I'm asking is to come out for my birthday. Harmless, okay?"

"Fine." Jay answered, "you just had to have it at the Ravine didn't you?"

"See you soon bud." Spinner smiled and hung up to the frown spotting someone. Emma.

She dressed pretty... well, slutty. Jay would not find this interesting.

"Emma?" Spinner went over and she turned.

"Spin." She said with a mere smile, and nodded to the guy beside her, "You remember Skinny, right?" she was in his arms.

Spinner leaned closer to her and said quietly, "Emma, these aren't good guys to be hanging around. They use to be Jay's old friends." He gave Skinny a wierd look.

"Which makes us good old friends." Emma told him with a innocent shrug.

"Emma, the only thing they want from you, is your ass." Spinner bittered.

Emma didn't even flinch or glare, just shrugged again, "Then that's what I'll give them, right?"

Spinner squinted his eyes, confused, and watched her walk off with Skinny.

"Emma!"

Jesus. The girl had finally cracked.

"Spin!" he heard and his eyes widened, turning to Jay who was coming over and smirking, until he frowned.

Yup, defiantly spotted Emma and Skinny.

Spinner watched Jay go right past him and over to Emma.

Emma felt herself grabbed and torn from Skinny, Skinny snapped, "Hey!" Until stepping back when seeing Jay.

"Did you sleep with him?" Jay asked Emma, but glared at Skinny, no answer.

Jay turned back to Emma and looked her over. What the hell was she doing! He shoved his coat over her body, covering all the parts she was proudly showing... What the fuck!

"Did you sleep with him!" Jay yelled at Emma.

"YES." Emma snapped back.

Skinny stepped back once more and then got out of there, not his place to be!

"Who the hell are you?" Jay asked Emma who just gave him a snicker and went to walk away until he grabbed her again, "No! You don't want this!"

"You don't know what I want, Jay." Emma told him and then raised an eyebrow, "Or is this about what you want?"

"What?" he asked confused, still holding her hips and then felt her arms wrap around his neck.

Emma's breath tickled down the side of his neck and he swallowed hard.

Emma softly spoke into his ear, "If you want _me_, just say it. You can have it one more time... just don't fuck it up like the last time and get me pregnant."

She started giggling and he gave her a hysterical look as she went to walk off _again._

"Stop walking away from me!" Jay yelled at her going to grab her one more time until she yanked her arm back and snapped around.

"You walked away from me!" Emma shouted, "And your kid! How come your so good at walking out but keep coming the fuck back! Why do you keep coming back?"

"Emma, something is wrong with you." He said, trying to make her see. First thing he had to do was get her out of the ravine, "Lets go."

SLAP!

Spinner turned to one of his friends who were watching the scene as well and asked, "She just slap him?"

Emma's Lakehurst friends Jane and Mia stood behind him

Jane couldn't help but to ask him, "Do you guys know Emma?"

"Yeah. Why?" he asked her, Jane gave Mia a look who nodded at him.

"We may know what's wrong with her."


	9. What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost PART 1

"Raped almost twice..." Spinner drifted, "Jesus."

He sat in Sean's apartment with him and Ellie, and new comers Mia and Jane.

Jane opened her mouth, "We had no idea she had this happen before." She insists.

"we're not completely sure if Lucas did it or not." Mia told them. She looked down at her hands and noticed them shaking and tried to hide them.

"Sean if you don't tell Jay, I will!" Ellie yelled, cradling Cook. Emma was going through way too much.

"Tell me what?"

They all stopped and turned to the front door where Jay stood, curiously. He crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

NEXT DAY:

"Mia?" Emma slowly walked up to the brunettes locker, "What are you doing? What's going on?"

She was confused, Mia was throwing her stuff from her locker into the garbage.

Mia explained, "I'm transferring to Degrassi... Emma so many people care about you in that place. Their good people."

Emma snickered crossing her arms, "Yeah? Good luck." She said sarcastically and stormed off.

"Emma." Mia said but she kept walking, Mia yelled louder, "Emma you need help!"

Emma stopped in her tracks. Breathing. She couldn't breath again, like always. Black surrounded her. Then she felt the floor.


	10. What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost PART 2

"You had a baby last year?" the doctor asked Emma.

Emma sat in a hospital bed and slowly nodded.

"yes." She answered.

"You were... attacked, last year? By a boy?" the doctor asked slowly and watched as Emma took in a deep breath.

How'd she know?

Emma woke up in the hospital, last thing she remembered was Mia. She must of fainted. Woke up here, and this Doctor was asking her questions.

"Yes." She answered and then saw a figure come in slowly.

Jay.

He kept his eyes off of her though and Emma swallowed the cry in her throat. Him. He knew.

"Emma, were you attacked again recently?" The doctor asked, tilting her head to catch Emma's attention again.

"Mhm..." Emma said, this time her eyes off everyone.

The doctor nodded and explained, "I talked to your parents... we thought that maybe it'd be best you went away and got help."

"I don't need help." Emma fought.

"Yes you do." Jay finally spoke up and held his eyes hard on hers. Emma felt weak and sighed.

The doctor told her, "You get anxiety, bad ones. It's when you've experienced something traumatizing." she told Emma, "This place your going to, will teach you how to move on, be healthy and deal with it."

"Ok."

"Let me begin by saying this isn't even the start of your recovery... it's going to take time." The doctor confirmed, standing up with her little chart in her hand.

"I know." Emma whispered.

"You'll be flying to Arizona tomorrow morning..." she said, both and Emma and Jay felt a tug but Emma nodded slowly.

Arizona.

Arizona?

How long?

The doctor nodded at her, then Jay, and then left the two in there to probably go talk to her parents.

Jay went to her bed and sat down next to it, "You alright?"

Emma moved so her legs hung on the edge of the bed, feet touching the floor and running her hands through her hair.

"Arizona?" she finally said outloud.

He nodded slowly looking down, he knew it was far. But she needed help. "I know." He whispered.

"I don't think you do." Emma said shaking her head and looked at him so desperately his heart cracked, "Jay how am I suppose to do this alone?" she cried.

He stared up at her from his chair and then put his finger tips on her chin, leaning her down and leaning only a little up to press his lips onto hers.

Nothing passionate, just sweet and tender, slow. Emma kissed back after a moment and caressed her lips against his.

They stopped, yet didn't pull away nor open their eyes.

"You were never alone." Jay whispered to her, playing with a piece of her hair, "That's what I've been trying to tell you all along." He opened his eyes.

"That..." Emma drifted, that kiss. What was that? "Why's everything so confusing..." she drifts.

"Just a goodbye kiss." Jay insists, he needed to do it. Needed to feel her again, needed her to feel that... that feeling they both got when they kissed. It was beautiful, it was soothing, it was safe.

He wanted her to feel safe.

Emma was already feeling a little better.

"Please...call me. For real this time." Jay begged Emma who looked at him and nodded. He took her hand softly and guided her towards him and into his lap.

She curled up into his arms and finally took a deep breath, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I will." She promised. She closed her eyes and for once, felt tired. Felt... something. Felt safe.

"I love you, Emma. More than anything." Jay whispered in her ear, holding her tighter, his hand still around hers.

She opened her eyes and stared at it. Where did they go so wrong?

Jay reached in his pocket and took her hand into his other, as he slipped something on her finger.

Emma saw it, her pearl diamond wedding ring.

"Where'd you find that?" Emma asked, sitting up more in his lap and he smirked up at her.

"In your coat pocket." He said as he reached into his coat pcoket, "Kept mine too..." he put it back on.

Emma stared down at their hands and he tilted his head, curiously wondering what was going on in that head.

"Doesn't have to mean something Emma. I just don't want us hiding anything from another anymore." Jay swallowed hard, "When I found out about Peter and Lakehurst-"

Emma shut his mouth with her hand and then admitted, "I do.. love you too." She confirms and he softened as she let go and explained, "I'm just really confused. But I still want it." She said, playing with the ring, "Just don't know what to do with it."

"we'll figure it out after." He kissed her shoulder, "Just get better."

Emma looked back at him and nodded. She got back into his arms and snuggled more, drifting to the best slumber she's had in months.


	11. Rock This Town

2 weeks of Emma gone.

Jay had done nothing with his life, just threw himself into a pile of work at school.

He'd stay up late too, incase she called.

She called almost every other day. It was something.

Jay also made himself busy by working out again, watching Cook for Sean and Ellie.

Though, Emma's leaving did make a big rival with the school. Jt had said something wrong to Lucas who happened to be with Draco and Johnny, who decided to declare war on Degrassi.

Mia transferring to Degrassi made more drama and JT had built a crush on her… she had a party, and Lakehurst and Degrassi found themselves face to face.

That's when Jay found himself in the hospital that night, Sean had called him in.

Draco had stabbed JT.

….and giving that news to Emma, it set her back to day 1. Maybe would take even longer to recovery…

Jay sat in his dark room and took a deep shaky breath, running his hands through his hair harshly and shut his eyes tight.

He wasn't friends with JT, but he knew he was a good kid, did nothing to hurt anyone and he helped Emma through almost everything… They were best friends.

Jay twirled his wedding ring on his finger slowly. Emma sounded ruined after he told her, couldn't even ache up the words on why.

… He hadn't heard from her for another week.


	12. The Bitterest Pill

Jay walked through Degrassi every morning and instead of hearing the gossip and drama and whispers… there was nothing.

Everyone was still mourning the death of JT Yorke and the missing of Emma Nelson.

Nothing felt right anymore.

No one to make you laugh, and no one going out of their way to help others.

There was a moral for JT in the middle of the hallway by the entrance, Jay stared at it every morning.

There was a picture of JT and Emma, they smiled to happily and it looked around 2 years ago… where nothing went wrong and no one got hurt.

Jay stopped walking as he heard yelling and loud banging, he tilted his head and saw Liberty and Mia fighting over JTs things in his locker.

Jay liked Mia, as much as liking a stranger he could. She had helped Emma, so she was fine in his books…. But she had to back off. Jt and Liberty bared a kid together and even though they broke up, Jay knew what the feeling was like staring at the girl who gave birth to your kid. It was a connection no one else could feel… and if you were still in love with her, which Jay had heard rumors JT still was with Liberty, she deserved to have most of his stuff and had a lot more say than Mia did.

"STOP!" he heard another yell and saw Toby split the two up.

That's when Jay moved along.

If he died, he'd want Emma to have it all…

And Sean? Sean was torn by this too. It was hard not having your best friend or girl- or whatever Emma was to him. Hmph, wife.

But Jay understood it, Sean use to be best friends with JT and when they met, he drifted away from them. So in conclusion, everyone was lonely and doing their own thing while Emma was days away trying to recover from this and other stuff too.

Did it ever get better?


	13. If You Leave

Two months now.

Emma had finally called Jay a few weeks ago, little things, you know? How are you, how you been, what's new?

She sounded like she had finally taken in the Death of JT. She said she'd met a few other people, whose even had it worse than her.

That has to mean something right? Maybe she was moving on…

Jay would laugh to himself, maybe he should go get help in Arizona.

Nah. In reality, he just had to know life turned out the way it did for a reason. That having Cassie was a good idea, that giving Cassie to Caitlin meant a better life for her. That getting married to Emma, wasn't a mistake like everyone thought, he'd never regret that.

He wanted to keep that.

He'd come to terms with how stupid he's been too. They both had their moments. If Emma wanted Jay? He was going to be there. He couldn't resist…. Even if people did or didn't think he was enough.

That is… if she still wanted him?

She'd always talk about her new friends from in there, and most of them were guys.

After being attacked like Emma, shouldn't the doctors keep her away from guys?

Jay would wonder all night about that, but no! Ofcourse not. Emma had insisted _Jesse_ and _Will_ had been a lot of help, and helped her through a lot…

Whatever.

She'd once promise she'd never leave him…

One more month and she'll be back.


	14. Free Fallin PART 1

"Swear to God Cameron…"

Jay heard knocking on his door at 2 in the morning and dragged his feet over to open the door with nothing but his boxers on.

Emma.

"You usually expect Sean at your door this time of night?" she teased with her very own little smirk, "Always wondered about you two."

Jay had his own smirk on, haven't seen one of those in a while!

Emma was grabbed inside and into Jay's arms, his lips crashing upon hers. She kissed back passionately too and he crossed his arms around her waist, holding her as tight as he could. Their hearts pounded and she cupped his face kissing even deeper.

They pulled away breathless and Emma giggled asking, "Lemme guess that was a Hello kiss?"

"That was a shut up kiss, this is a hello kiss." Jay explained and captured her lips one more time, leaning them up against the door and his tounge entered her mouth, teasing hers playfully, Emma yelped when his hands roamed down her body, grabbing her ass. They laughed against the kiss.

Jay then sighed, pulling apart but still resting his forehead down on hers.

"More." Emma pouted.

Jay stiffened. Not the word to be using in that tone of voice right now.

"You don't want to say that to me right now." Jay informed opening his eyes to admire her shiny bright ones.

She looked better. Happy again… smiling. He felt rejoyed. She also wore the cutest little strapless short yellow sundress.

"Want to though…" Emma drifted, playing with the bottons on her dress. Fuck, she was wearing his favourite lace bra. The red one, for some odd reason it made her glow, her tan looked almost gold with it. And her hair got longer, almost to her elbows. Jay just wanted to run his fingers through it, maybe through her on the bed and pull it a bit playfully.

"Emma." Jay growled. She knew it was hard for him to say no, he was Jay effin Hogart!

Emma just shrugged innocently and said, "Fine. I'll go marry someone else." She went to open the door until she was grabbed over his shoulder and carried to the bedroom.

She was flipped onto the bed and giggled laying on her stomach, she went to crawl up or atleast flip over but he came over her, kissing around the back of her neck and pushing her dress all the way down and off.

Emma continued to lay on her stomach and bit her lower lip sexily as his talented hands roamed up and ripped aside her panties.

He kept kissing her back and neck as one of his arms went around her waist, and she laid down against that arm, as his other hand worked to her wetness.

Emma moaned loudly and shut her eyes feeling him tease his fingers inside her, rubbing and pinching the right spots.

God he missed the way she felt, tasted and even smelled. He was already hard.

Emma cried out and closed her eyes, resting her head on the bed. Jay's eyes hungrily watched her and admired every sound and uneasy breath she took.

"You've turned into quite the nympho." Jay whispered huskily in her ear, he then groaned when she moved her ass up grinded against his hardness as he still pumped fingers inside her.

"Just want you." She practically purred. She moaned some more as his fingers quickened.

How the hell did Jay Hogart ever get to be so lucky?

She was then grinding her hips upon Jay's finger and Jay knew she was about to come, and then stopped.

Emma breathed heavily and looked back at him "JAY!"

He then finally threw her on her back, smirking as he leaned down and kissed her.

"That's mean." She pouted.

Jay raised an eyebrow at her, "Your suppose to be my little miss virtue… or whatever." His eyes then followed her hand as it went on his chest and then down it, down his hard stomach and then to his hard… well, you know.

Emma planted soft kisses around his neck, leaning up a bit from under him and continued to stroke him, Jay gave little growls that were like groans that Emma couldn't help but giggle in amusement from.

She loved how she was the only one who did this to him.

Jay was seeing stars. Since when was she pro when she was just little miss innocent?

Not miss innocent anymore.

Emma gripped her tiny hands around him harder and Jay couldn't take it anymore, He sat up and brought her with him, swinging her lips around his waist.

"I love you so fucking much, Emma." Jay confirmed in a serious tone as he plunged inside of her.

He waited for a second, knowing they haven't done this in awhile, Emma gasped loudly and cried out, shutting her eyes tight. His hands supported her up with his hands on her ass, she finally started grinding up and down and he helped move her on him.

They were panting again and Emma needed to come there, and Jay wasn't much further.

Her hair tossed back and forth the quicker they got and soon Jay was leaning over her again, one hand on his bedframe and his arm around her waist so she wasn't completely laying on the bed.

Finally they crashed down on the bed, her squeeling in delight each thrust he made inside of her and it was deep, and long, and each time he moved out Emma arched back in pleasure.

"Fuck, Jay, please!" she screamed and he pushed once more deep into her and let out his own cry, her mouth dropped and he dropped his head in her neck, groaning as he spasmed inside of her hard. As he gave one more shove, Emma was still cumming and pushed her pelvis into his, moaning loudly and putting her hands on her head, gripping her hair a tiny bit as she exploded, screaming his name.


	15. Free Fallin PART 2

"So she's back?" Sean asked Jay, "that's awesome!" he patted him on the back.

Spinner nodded too, they all sat at the Dot.

"What'd you guys do when she came home?" Spinner dumbly asked.

Jay bit the end of his tounge, squinting his eyes at Spinner.

Really?

Sean also gave Spinner a weird look and just shook his head.

"Where she now?" Sean asked, changing the awkward subject.

"Skyping with Manny back home." Jay confirms and gave Sean a weird look when he twitched. Always did whenever he said Manny.

"She going back to school?" Spinner asked.

Jay snickered, "She already graduated… some thing at the center they let you do back in Arizona. She's already accepted into college this fall."

"So what are you going to do while she's in school?" Spinner asked.

"Might open my own garage." Jay admitted, shrugging. He's been thinking about it a lot.

"Man! We should totally do that." Sean declared, sitting up straighter.

Jay raised an eyebrow.

Partners?

"Yeah?"

"We should all do that!" Spinner declared and they looked at him and then around the Dot, "I'm sick of this place. What?" he shrugged and they nodded.

When Jay got home he let a deep breath out, throwing his keys on the counter where Emma sat.

He stood between her legs she smiled as he dug his head into her neck.

"Long day at school?" she teased.

"Mhm." He mumbled in her neck and then kissed it a little.

Emma snickered, "So glad I'm done there, forever." She confirms and he leaned back, nodding, and kissed her quickly.

"What?" Jay taunted, "No dinner ready?"

Emma raised an eyebrow watching him eye her as he went to the fridge, he finally cracked a smile and she shook her head, smiling too.

Jay spoke as he looked for some food, "So I thought you weren't back for another few weeks?"

"Are you complaining?" Emma taunted.

Jay looked over his shoulder, "Was I complaining last night?" he said cheekily and Emma tried to hide her smile, eating a piece of a bun he threw at her.

"They released me early, good behaviour." She told him and put the bun to the side, slapping her hands clean.

"Wasn't like it was jail, Em." He joked.

"Felt like it…" she drifts. She hopped off the counter and he followed her into the tv room and onto the couch.

"Talk to your parents?" he ased.

She sighed and said, "Said I needed to the two extra weeks cause I was so damaged, told them to shove it where it don't shine. Think I'll stay with Jane or Mia…"

Emma frowned deeply, no… Mia would be too much reminder of Jt.. and Jane was siblings with Lucas.

She still hadn't known who attacked her that night.

"Em." Jay said giving her a stern look.

Emma knew what he was thinking, "I don't wana push it."

"Your already my wife, you've pushed it to the limit." He said as he kicked her with his foot as he laid out on the couch and she snickered.

She then thought about it… living with Jay?

"fine."

She looked over at his and he had his hands behind his head, grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, hitting him with a pillow.


	16. Love My Way

"Science." Jay said reading Emma's college homework, "You would." He confirms.

He sat back in bed trying to go back to sleep, it was 6am, and she was scribbling around on her binders with the night light on.

Trying to get back into being the busy beaver, he assumed.

"Actually, it's anatomy." Emma confirms while smiling and biting the end of her pencil, glancing at him.

He was pretending to sleep but opened an eye, curiously.

Why Anatomy?

"I'm studying to be a nurse." She said proudly.

It's been a few weeks of living with Jay, and things were going, well… perfectly!

"A nurse? How long does that take?" Jay asked sitting up and removing his shirt, "Cause I have this wound down here…" he grabbed her hand and went to pull her in.

"Mhmmmm." Taunts Emma mockingly, yanking her hand back and going back to her binder.

"I thought you were going to college in the fall?" Jay asked, going serious and pulling her into his arms, she leaned back and he rested his chin on her shoulder, reading what she was going over.

Wow. Smart stuff. Not his thing.

How he ever hitched a hot girl with brains? He'll never ever know.

Emma explained to him, "No, Jesse knew a professor that's letting me do the course in three years! Usually takes four… and if I want? I could be a school nurse in a year, for good practice."

"Isn't _Jesse _great?" Jay said sarcastically and taunts, "Too bad he's all the way in Arizona." As he did this he played with her tied bow of her sweat shorts, slowly untying it.

But she went on, "No, he was just there for the same reason as me. He's from Toronto too…travels a lot" she said with a wonderous look.

Jay stopped trying to seduce her and rolled his eyes, not like she noticed anyways.

"Lucky." He said dully, rubbing his eyes.

"He's a reporter." Emma confirms and Jay blinked and laughed out loud.

Guy was defiantly a nerd. He imagined an older Toby.

"Reporter." Jay repeats and put his hands back on her shorts, "Alright, now I'm not jealous anymore."

"Jay!" Emma squeled and laughed when he threw her over to face him.

She lied on her back with him over her and he kissed her teasingly.

"No…" Jay said between the kiss, "more.." he kissed her a bit harder, "Talking about guys."

Emma felt the butterflies in her and giggled up at him.

Seriously? He had nothing to fear. She was his, completely.

Why didn't he see that?

He went to kiss her but she moved her head, "Hey!" he barked childishly. He wanted a kiss!

Emma raised an eyebrow seeing him kiss down her neck then, and to her chest, he raised her tank top and kissed her stomach.

Then more closer to her heat.

Emma sucked in a breath, "Jay." Her voice was un certain, she's never done **that** before.

He planted soft kisses on her thigh then closer to her inner, oh god.

When she felt his tounge flick she let a loud 'ahh' sigh out and closed her eyes. He pressed in some fingers and twisted them in and out, licking and sucking just under.

Emma was panting like a little puppy and moaning.

Just HEARING those noises? Made Jay go wild, you didn't even understand.

She'd do it if she cut herself on a paper or something too, give a little yelp, and Jay was already drooling.

Ok.

Look at life a different way?

If Emma stayed with Sean, she probably would have been bored with the 'making love' they probably would of done, if they ever did and Jay didn't come into her life and sweep her off her feet!

Sean was good for Ellie, and Manny, who've never had 'softness' before but not for Emma, who needed to expierence the goodness of rough, kinky parts of sex, was good for her. It was true, the quiet ones are always the freaks in bed.

And if she stayed with Peter? She probably wouldn't even had sex yet.

Jay was the taste of her wild side and Emma was his taste of innocence. It worked, it made things last.

Emma's hands got lost in his hair and she arched herself back on the bed, sighing some more, with a little yelp, she let the ecstasy of his tounge and fingers wash over her. She tried to calm down after and licked her lips slowly.

He kissed his way back up her body as she tried to catch her breath, she bit her lower lip, exhausted as he came over her, kissing the side of her neck and sucking it.

Emma put her hand on the back of his neck as he continued and she kept her eyes shut.

"no guy…" drifts Jay, stopping from kissing her neck and she opened her loving brown eyes. He whispered into her ear finishing, "Can make you feel the way I do."

Emma shut her eyes in pleasure again as she felt him kiss back down her neck toward her chest and then back to her lips.

During the kiss she teasingly bit his bottom one and he flicked his tounge inside her mouth, Emma moaned through the kiss and couldn't agree more with him.

Never would she.


	17. Sunglasses At Night

"Have fun getting your money taken away." Emma confirmed, at her usual sitting spot on Jay's kitchen counter.

He stood between her legs drinking his beer and laughing.

His buddies, Spinner and Sean standing behind.

"It's just poker with the guys." Jay said, jestering to them and then eyed the poker table where Marco sat, "Who invited the gay kid?"

Emma rolled her eyes, sometimes… she had to admit, Jay was still Jay!

"OW!" he then laughed after Emma hit his arm.

Sean answered Jay's last question, "Ellie… Marco's always been attached to her freakin side." He rolled his eyes and opened his own beer.

"Whose watchin Cook?" Spinner asked.

Sean answered, "That Mia girl, their 'play date' friends…. she had to watch Effy anyways."

"Hi guys I hope you didn't mind I brought Marco and another friend." The red head said, coming over. All the guys gave her looks but Emma nudged Jay again.

He sighed and spoke, "No not at all, just let Marco know it's not strip poker." He warned.

"Where's your other friend?" Spinner asked, noticing she said two, it was only Marco?

"He's coming." Ellie insisted, and they walked over to the poker table in the middle of Jay's Tv room.

"you let all these guys hang around her?" Jay asked Sean, he'd never with Emma?

"Yeah." Sean shrugged walking off.

Spinner stopped beside Jay, "Swear he does not actually like that girl." He confirms about Ellie and Jay chuckled nodding.

The front door opened with Ellie letting someone in.

"Jesse?" Emma spoke up, seeing a certain someone step in. He had on black little sunglasses, had dark jeans on, a built body, tall, dark features and a great wide white teeth smile.

Swear he was older than all of them.

"Emma!" the guy cheered back, passing Ellie who blinked and saw him run to Emma, hugging her.

Jay stood beside Spinner a bit confused, squinting his eyes at the scene and clenched his jaw.

"Swear she does not actually love you." Spinner joked to Jay, and shut up at his glare.

"What are you doing here?" Emma laughed, stepping back. This was Jesse! From Rehab!

"Oh he's beautiful." Sean taunted Jay in the background, coming back to stand with the boys.

"Who wears sunglasses at night?" Spinner looked at his watch and added, "It's 9 oclock!"

"You guys know another?" Ellie asked with an awkward laugh between Emma and Jesse.

"Rehab buddies." Smirked Jesse with Emma.

Jay glared at Sean and Spinner before going to stand beside **his girl**.

Jesse coughed awkwardly seeing everyone staring at him and explained, "I was a coke head… stories from the newpapers really got to me. I'm a reporter."

"A coke head, what a winner!" Spinner said excitingly to Sean. Sean laughed quietly with him.

Emma felt Jay's arm slide around her waist and then pointed at Jay to Jesse, "Jay once struggled with it too."

See? They had one thing in common…. Maybe they could be friends?

"The husband." Jesse said nodding at Jay and taking off his glasses.

Guy looked even more like an asshole.

Jay would glare at Jesse but he was too busy glaring at his little wife for the moment.

"Heard tons about you." Jesse insists.

"Wow… they know another." Ellie said going over to Sean and crossing her arms.

Sean gave her a weird look and said, "So?"

"Come on everyone!" Spinner cheered, sensing the tension and went to the poker table with Marco, "time to play!"

And that night, Jay took much pride in taking 200 from this 'Jesse'.

Everyone was exiting the door for the night and Ellie called over her shoulder with Sean, "Night!"

"We're catchin up, here's my number ok?" Jesse said to Emma before leaving, passing a white card to her.

"Thanks Jesse." Emma laughed and closed the door, "bye!"

She turned and saw Jay still sitting at the poker table, shuffling cards in his hands over and over.

"Rip that card up." Jay ordered, not even looking at her.

"What's your problem?" Emma asked, sensing more madness then usual.

Jay threw the cards on the table and stood up, "And where do you get off telling strangers my problems?" he yelled at her.

Emma jumped and he softened but couldn't even look at her.

How could she do that?

Emma sadly spoke, "Look, I'm sorry… I'm just use to being totally honest now, it's what they taught us in rehab."

"Rip it…up" Jay said slowly, shifting his eyes to finally look at her.

"Fine!" she exclaimed and all he did was nod and go back to the bedroom. She scoffed.

If Jay knew Jesse's romance troubles right now? He wouldn't be so jealous.

That's it!

Emma ran back to the room.

"He likes a girl." Emma said, crawling on bed where he laid and opened his eyes.

She straddled his hips and he bit the end of his tounge, "Is her name Emma?"

"nooo." She confirmed, giving Jay a look, "He actually loves her, a lot… but she's with another man. Their not married or anything but he said she seemed serious with him. Said it was half the other reason to snorting the cocain"

Jay still couldn't look at her and bit back, "Married or not, he should back off if she's someone elses."

"I'm trying to tell you something." Emma declared, putting her warm tiny hands on his face, cupping it and moving it toward her so he HAD to look at her.

He finally softened and nodded, so she leaned down and kissed him lightly. He gave her a slow peck too and it turned deeper, sliding her tounge in and massaging it with his.

He sat up a bit more and she sat her butt on his lap, he ran his hand through her hair and held the back of her head, kissing her harder.

They pulled away, like usual, breathless. Emma whispered, "I love you."


End file.
